Operation:Iron City
by IamDipperPines
Summary: The war of US with the TF141 against Russian Ultranationalists and Makarov's Loyalists. This time It all ends in New York City with the Delta team Metal 0-2. (Delta team Metal 0-2 are the Gravity Falls character Dipper,Soos and Mabel in it along with some OC's)


Operation: Iron City

Chapter 1: Introduction

Dipper's POV:  
My name is Captain Dipper Pines, Team leader of the legendary delta team Metal 0-2. My team is chosen to secure and defend New York City. My teammates is my twin sister, Lt. Mabel Pines. The Quick strategist and analyzer, Lt. Darryl Pigon. The quick eye, Sgt. Dowlson Jadjuli. The Sniper, Lt. Freiben Arojado. The scout, Cpl. Harvey Matiliano. The Heavy Gunner, Ssgt. Soos and the defender, Cpl. Jevie Lubiano. Our team is Delta Team Metal 0-2 and we have come to save our country.

Chapter 2: The plan  
Darryl's POV:  
The scene in New York City is destroyed and many Russians are resisting us. The Russians are almost at the winning side while our side encounters heavy losses and at the losing side. My team arrived at the USS Kennedy via CH-47 transport. "Good to see you guys! Our side is nearly losing New York City! We need a plan. Fast and effective." Sandman Greeted and briefed us while going to the planning room. When we arrived at the planning room it's full of my favorite equipment."Oh yeah! That's more like it! Now Let's strategize." I said confidently. " Ok Lieutenant. What's the plan?" Mabel asked me. "The plan is to split up in two groups. I take Dowlson, Harvey and Jevie while you take Mabel, Freiben, and Soos. Hoo-ah?" I told them the plan. Captain seems fine with it along with the others."Me, Dowlson and Jevie are gonna assist and support the Assault Team while you guys are gonna flank 'em from the side. Callsign for you guys are Star while ours are Pine. Copy that? " Dipper replied" solid copy." Then I briefed Sandman the rest of his team to support Star unit. Then I head to USMC OpCom. Told them my plan and they approved. They also told me that the marines that is remaining there are Alpha, Bravo and Charlie team is there, holding off many enemies as they can and they also informed me that the Taskforce 141 is also there, Price and McTavish are there. Then on the surface of the aircraft carrier, I saw about 5 blackhawks and 60 marines risking their lives for this mission.

Chapter 3: The Black Hawk  
Dipper's POV:  
I agreed to 's plan because it was not so hard and the enemies according to my informant, they're not so highly trained. I went to the ship's armory and equipped my gear: A M4A1 Grenadier with Hybrid Sight, M1911 Pistol and a set of 9-bangers and Fragmentation grenade and ammunition. I also equipped thermite to bring down the jammer that's jamming half of wall street. I saw my unit prepping for battle. I saw Mabel with her usual equipment: ACR with M203 Grenade launcher and USP.45 and ammunition. Soos's set includes MG34,Dual Desert Eagles ,set of 9-bangers and frag, and ammunition. Freiben's set includes Intervention with 16x scope, Dual M9's, ammunition and 9 –bangers and frags. Then I saw Lt. Darryl with his SCAR-L with red dot sight and M203 Grenade launcher, Dual G18's , ammunition and the grenades. Dowlson's set is MP5K with red dot, M9, set of grenades and ammunition. Harvey's set is also the same set of Dowlson and lastly Jevie's set is M14 EBR with 16x scope, Stryker shotgun, ammunition and set of smoke grenades and normal. Then I said"All right team, let's move out!" Then we head to the surface of the aircraft carrier to see that a Black Hawk was waiting for us."All right guys we should take off any second! Dipper get In the Minigun! You guys should experience rough out there and the LZ is hot!" I quickly realized the voice, It was Captain Wendy Corduroy. She was my secret crush back then but she's already engaged to that Robbie. I got on the Minigun and stand by for any orders. "All right guys Dustoff! Now!" Wendy told us to hold tight. I held tight to the gattling gun while the rest of my team held on to their chairs or the door handle. And I finally saw New York City.

Chapter 4: The plan on action  
Mabel's POV:  
As my team members saw New York City or What was left of New York City, My members was so shocked. " I wonder what happened to all the people down there when the attack begun." I said loud enough to hear from everyone. " I dunno, Intel says that New York City was bombed first then paratroopers dropped after the bombing run." Dipper replied. " I think we're he-" Dowlson's sentence was cut off short because of heavy enemy fire. Dipper fired up the gattling gun and saw a lot of Russian army shot or dead, I called on the aircraft carrier to help us and they said F-22's should be there in a minute. The F-22's arrived shorter and instantly destroyed the SAM Site before it could fire on us. "Ok guys ! Go now! Rappel down!" Wendy commanded us. Then we agreed first to drop down was Dipper, then me, Dowlson, Darryl, Harvey, Freiben, Soos and Jevie. We were under heavy fire but finally helped has arrived shortly with team Bravo-six-one or TF141. "Bloody Russians have took over your city you yanks!" Gaz said to us. I replied" Thanks for the help! Our team needs to get over to Wall Street. To finally secure New York!" Then Dipper said to us" Cut the Chatter! We need to get to Wall Street fast! Overlord radioed me, We need to secure Wall Street as fast as possible or the entire fleet will turn upside down! Let's go!" Then me and Gaz nodded. " That's a nice suggestion there yank. But let me get this straight, you want a bloody suicide mission?!" Price asked Dipper "No but this guy has a plan!" Then Dipper pointed towards Darryl. "Yeah. You guys are gonna support us to the front while some of your team and some of my team members got to flank the side!" Darryl responded Price. " We agree! Ghost, Gaz , Soap! Assist Lt. Darryl and their guys while the rest of the team flanks them from the side! GO!" Price responded then ordered the 3 men to help Darryl while Price, Yuri and Nikolai goes with us. Darryl spoke to us in the radio. " Star unit come in? This is Pine unit! We encountered heavy enemy fire! They've got tanks but we managed them! We found a AT4 on the road and fired it. But we need you guys to go to the inside and kill the machine gunners! We're counting on you!" Darryl said. Then we were at the door ready to breach. When we breached the door, about 10 enemy infantry came firing down on us, miraculously, nobody got hit. We returned fire and throw grenades. The assault has been done now to kill the machine gunners. " Hey guys! I think I found something!" I yelled to our unit. We found several missile targets that's about to destroy several cities. The cities that's about to be hit by the missiles are: Washington D.C., Seattle and California. We radioed command about this and he said" Roger that. We'll destroy the missile with the particle cannon!" Overlord replied. Then time was running out. We breached the door that's containing the machine gunners then we killed them all. Darryl radioed in"This is pine unit! Thanks for the assist! Now breaching the front door! Then We regrouped at the front entrance. The plan Was successful.

Chapter 5: The contract for the hitman  
Gideon's POV:  
The plan from the Team Metal 0-2 has turned out to be successful. The Team will pay for this. I will kill each and one of them. "Makarov! Get in here! I've got a job for you." I called Makarov, One of my greatest assassin. "What is it Gideon?" He asked. "I need you to assassinate team Metal 0-2. All of them." I replied. "Finally to kill the man who scarred me long time ago." Makarov said. " Who are you talking about?" I asked. " Captain Dipper Pines, I'm coming for you." He simply but darkly said.

Chapter 6:The Fall of the Captain and the 2 lieutenants  
Makarov's POV:  
The assassination order that Gideon has putted me into is fantastic. I can now kill the one who murdered my brother, Alexei. " For Alexei." I said. Then I found my team targets. I tried to spot the weakest one of them and I found her. That girl over there is the perfect target first I thought. Then I assembled my Intervention sniper rifle with a silencer and 16x scope. I putted 5 rounds of bullet in the magazine. " I only need one shot for these guys. My rounds are equipped with anti armor rounds." I said to myself. Then I sighted for the girl then I pulled the trigger. Shot her in the head. Then that Lt. Darryl shouted "SNIPER! GET DOWN!" Then I pulled the trigger again, Shot him in the head again. "NO!" I recognized that voice, the voice that killed my brother. Captain Dipper Pines. He got up straight, I shot him in the eye, bam! Dead. Then their quick eye Dowlson, got up, I shot him only to figure it out it was a miss. I underestimated him. Their sniper got me first, I was hit in the arm. "AAGHHH!" I yelled in pain. Then the survived ones got near me and beat me to death. Then one of them, A guy named Ssgt. Soos brutally killed me. He puts a knife in my chest and then cuts it, took my heart and putted it into my mouth. That was the day I was dead and I killed the most gifted 3 persons the Americans ever know.

A/N: Please leave a review guys! Much appreciated! It good, bad, worse or just right? Please leave a review guys. If it's bad I'll try my best to write good.


End file.
